1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projector device that projects an image.
2. Description of Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-312026 discloses an imaging projector device that projects an image while tracking a moving object. The imaging projector device has, in a housing, a camera that captures an object and a projector that projects a projection image onto the object which has been captured, the camera and the projector being mounted such that their relative position and orientation are fixed. The imaging projector device is supported by a turning device that performs a pan drive control and tilt drive control in an imaging direction of the camera and a projection direction of the projector. The imaging projector device can easily continue capturing a moving object and the projection of an image onto the moving object by performing pan and tilt drive controls by the turning device such that the size and position of a target object in the image captured by the camera are substantially constant.